The Victim
by melissa.kay.568
Summary: Barba finds himself in a compromising position with a victim who wants more from him than just his expertise in court. But is she really a victim, or a predator? Explicit.


**The Victim**

She felt like she'd been waiting for hours. Finally the door opened, letting in Detective Benson and a man in a three piece suit who could only be a lawyer. She frowned and addressed Benson. 'I didn't say I wanted a lawyer.'

'He's not a public defender' Benson informed her. 'This is Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba. Now, Sasha … all you have to do is tell him what you told me.'

She glanced from Benson to Barba, still wary. 'I didn't do what they're saying. It's a trumped-up charge, or whatever you call it. They're trying to take the focus off of what _they_ did.'

'Which was?' Barba took the seat directly across from Sasha. At least he has kind eyes, she thought. She drew a deep breath in and caught a whiff of his expensive cologne. Nice.

'They said I assaulted a police officer. I can't imagine doing that – even drunk. Okay, I had a few drinks but is that a crime? Next thing I know, I'm being bent over the front of a police car. Handcuffed. Thrown in the back. When I get to the station, they frisk me and what do you know, there's a baggie of coke in my pocket! I don't even do coke!'

'What happened next?' Barba asked. Detective Benson took the seat beside him but clearly, he was in charge of this show. And so far, he looked as though he believed her. That could change at any moment.

'They interrogated me for a couple of hours about the coke. I swore I knew nothing about it. They threw me in a cell downstairs. Not like the ones you got, in full view of everybody, mind you. I don't know what time they came back …'

'They?'

'The tall one and the squirrely one. Can't remember their names so I keep thinking of them as Rocky and Bullwinkle.'

'Officers Dolan and Micelli from the 23rd.' Benson added, helpfully.

Barba chuckled. 'Rocky and Bullwinkle. I like that.'

'Aren't you a little young to remember them?' Benson asked. 'They were around when _I_ was a kid.'

Sasha managed a small smile. 'My dad's a fan. I grew up with South Park and Spongebob Squarepants. If Dad hadn't done the whole, "Hey Rocky, watch me pull a rabbit outta my hat" routine, I wouldn't even know who they were.'

'You were saying you didn't know what time they came back,' Barba prompted. 'Go on.'

Sasha coughed to clear her throat. This was the hard part. The embarrassing part. It was one thing telling a female detective what had happened. It was another thing entirely having to repeat her story to a suave male lawyer wearing Aqua di Gio and a silk tie. Guys like him always sided with the police. He _was_ a prosecutor, wasn't he?!

'If it helps, I've worked with the SVU for four years now. I've heard just about everything you can imagine. Nothing can surprise me.' Barba reassured her. He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. Sasha found another smile for him. For the first 24 hours after the attack she thought she would literally vomit at the touch of another man – even an entirely innocent gesture, such as this – but that certainly wasn't the reaction she was having.

'Um, well … like I was saying, I don't know what time it was when they came for me in the cells but it was late, I know that much. Or early … I left the club just before midnight. Anyway, they closed the door behind them. It was one of those solid doors. I think I was in solitary or something. It didn't look like the cells they put people in to sober up, on TV.'

'Then what did they do?'

'The short one said that if I was a good girl they'd make sure the charges disappeared. Then he started to unbuckle his belt. I screamed, but I don't think anybody heard me. Nobody came to my rescue.' She bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest. 'Why do I have to do this? I told Detective Benson everything.'

'… And if this goes to court you'll have to tell your story again. You might as well get used to it,' Barba reminded her. 'I know it's not easy, but if you want those guys to pay for what they did …'

'I want them to go to prison. I know cops don't get it easy in there. I want them to get beaten bloody. It'll be the least they deserve.' Sasha's lip curled in anger. She looked up at Barba. 'The big one – Micelli – grabbed me from behind and put a chokehold on me while the little one pulled up my top and … groped me. Then he ripped my bra right off. It hurt.'

'Go on.'

'He kept groping me 'til he got tired of that. Then he unzipped me and pulled down my jeans and panties. I was completely naked in front of both of them. It was so embarrassing.'

'We get that, Sasha,' Benson said, with a nod. 'What did they do next?'

'Do you need a break? Would you like something to eat or drink?' the lawyer asked. Sasha sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. 'No, I'm fine. Thank you.' It occurred to her that Barba seemed more sympathetic toward her than Detective Benson. She didn't know why that would be – the detective had been nothing but nice to her just yesterday – but today she just seemed to want to hear the sordid details all over again. She didn't miss the weird look Benson kept giving the ADA whenever he showed Sasha a small amount of kindness.

Either Benson wasn't used to seeing Barba treat a victim like this or … she was jealous. Sasha had seen that look before. It was on the faces of women who caught their other halves staring at her while she took their order at the restaurant where she worked. Was it possible Benson and this lawyer were involved?

'Uh, anyway … long story short, Micelli bent me over and I heard him unbuckle his belt. He … he did me from behind while the other one forced himself into my mouth. My teeth scraped him so he grabbed my hair and threatened to pull it out by the roots if I did that again.' Tears were flowing freely now. 'They called me a dirty whore and a bunch of other things. Then Rocky – Dolan took over. He was really rough.'

'And neither of them wore condoms?' Barba asked. 'That's sloppy, for police officers. Their prints and DNA will be on file.'

'I think they were pretty confident that I wouldn't report it. They said they'd flush the coke and the assault charge would just go away as long as I cooperated. I don't even remember what started all of this. I certainly don't remember assaulting anybody. The only person who got assaulted in all this was me.'

'Did you buy your own drinks? Back at the club, I mean.' Benson asked.

Sasha frowned, trying to remember. 'Not all of them. We were dancing with a couple of guys …'

'We?' This was from Barba.

'Me and a friend from work. She just broke up with her boyfriend and wanted to go clubbing. We weren't off our faces. I had a couple of cocktails and an E …'

'You took Ecstasy?' Benson interjected. 'You never told me that yesterday.'

'I forgot. Honestly, it's no big deal. It's not like it was my first time. And it makes flirting so much easier.'

'Still, Sasha, you should have told me …' Benson was cut short by the ringing of her cell phone. 'I've got to take this,' she said, glancing at the screen. 'It's my babysitter. I won't be long.'

'Don't feel the need to rush,' Barba told her. 'I've got this.'

Sasha stifled an urge to smile. You've got this, have you, Counselor, she thought. We'll see about that!

'Alone at last,' she said, as the door closed behind the detective. 'I get the feeling Detective Benson doesn't really believe me.'

'She does,' Barba assured her. 'She's just being thorough.'

'How long have you two worked together? Or is it more than that?'

'We're just colleagues,' Barba replied, with an uncomfortable cough. 'Now, let's get back to …'

'Why Mr. Barba, you're blushing.'

'I'm not usually the one being interrogated about my love-life, so …'

'Who's interrogating? I was just curious. There's a weird vibe going on with you two.'

'There's no vibe,' Barba insisted. 'Like I said, she's involved with someone.'

'And you're not?'

He must have picked up on the flirtatious tone in her voice. His blush grew deeper. 'No, I'm not. My work keeps me pretty busy.'

Sasha tilted her head and let her dark hair fall to one shoulder. She slid down in her chair a little, and stretched her legs beneath the narrow table. 'Too busy for love?' she asked the lawyer, who was becoming more flustered by the second. 'What a waste.'

He scratched the back of his neck, and tried on a smile. 'Uh … thanks. I think.'

Kicking off her pump, her foot found Barba's Italian loafers and moved up to his ankle. She enjoyed the look on his face when he realized what she was up to. It was part shock, part excitement. 'Is anyone watching through that window?' She asked him.

'No. You're a victim, not a suspect,' he replied. 'This isn't an interrogation.'

'So why are we in an interrogation room?'

'This isn't an interrogation room. We can't cuff people to the table in here. This is just for informal interviews.' A pink flush of color to match that in his cheeks rose from his collar as her stocking-clad foot made its way, slowly but surely, to his knee and continued up his thigh.

'What's the window for, then?' She asked him. 'It's one of those two-way things, isn't it? They can see us but we can't see them.'

He chuckled, nervously… 'There's no one there, Sasha, I assure you.'

'It's like a mirror on this side,' she said. 'Have you ever watched yourself have an orgasm? That would be a trip, wouldn't it?' Her foot massaged the crotch of his pants, rubbing him slowly but firmly. 'It's a pity you're not on this side of the table. You should see your face. It's priceless.'

'Well … victims don't … normally …' He gulped. 'Do what you're doing.'

'Oh I'm just taking control. I'm never letting anyone in authority get one over on me again.'

'But I was nice to you.'

She smiled, sweetly. 'And I can be nice to _you_ , Mr. Barba. _Very_ nice.' Her toes ran up and down his fly. 'Wanna see?'

'Detective Benson … will be coming back … any second.'

'She can watch,' Sasha grinned. 'I'm sure she's thought about it.'

He closed his eyes as her foot began to move faster. 'She doesn't … think of me … that way.'

'Sure, you tell yourself that. You didn't see her face when you touched my hand. Jelly, much?'

The lawyer's breathing was labored. Sasha sensed he was right on the edge. She backed off the pace a little. There was nothing like a bit of sexual torture to keep a man wanting more. And she intended to make him want her. By the time she was finished with him, he'd be gagging for it. These men, these so-called law-enforcers liked to throw their weight around. Liked to show her who is boss – well, she'd show _them_ who was boss.

'Oh … S-stop,' he stammered, seconds later. His hand was gripping the edge of the table like it was a life raft. Sasha sat back in her chair and let her foot fall to the floor.

'What are you going to do for me?' she asked him. 'About the case, of course.'

'Of course,' he said, as soon as he had his breathing back under control. Back as well was his initial air of competence and detachment. It was like he'd let the professional mask slip for a moment but found it and put it back on. 'Uh … well, you'll probably have to testify in front of a grand jury, depending on whether the officers plead not guilty. Since that's more likely than not, I'll have to prep you. You'll be cross-examined by their lawyers. They'll try to make out that you came onto them. _Please_ tell me that everything you told Detective Benson and I was the absolute truth. That you didn't flirt with them or lead them on _in any way_.'

'I didn't.'

'Good … well … you'll be hearing from my office soon.'

Sasha half-expected Barba to have enlisted Benson or one of the other detectives to be on hand while he prepared her for the trial but when she arrived at his office a few weeks later he was alone at his desk. It was half past four and his receptionist had already left for the day. Hmm, she thought, playing with fire, this one! Was it an accident that she was clearly his last appointment for the day? She didn't think so. She watched him from the door. He hadn't realized she was there yet, which was fine by her. She liked watching him. He was more casual on this occasion, wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and his navy and silver tie still knotted but pulled slightly looser around his neck. There were flecks of grey in his otherwise dark brown hair. He scribbled something on the legal pad in front of him and then sat back in his chair, facing her. 'I wasn't sure if you'd come.'

Oh, so he _had_ known she was here. 'Why wouldn't I? Regardless of what happened between us, I still want to get those bastards.'

'Nothing happened between us.' Despite this assertion, his green eyes fell to her pale pink silk blouse that more than suggested she wore no bra, and A-line skirt. The hem ended around mid-thigh. 'And I hope you plan on wearing something more … demure in court.'

'Of course.' She stuck her chin out, defiantly. 'What do you take me for, an idiot?'

'No. Actually I think you're quite the opposite. Very smart … And calculating.'

'I wasn't lying when I said I was attacked. It all happened exactly the way I said.'

'I don't doubt that.' He stayed behind his desk. 'Take a seat.'

Ignoring him, she wandered around his office, her hands clasped behind her back. Perused his bookshelves and fidgeted with the ornaments on her side of his desk while slowly making her way around to him. He watched her watching him, warily. 'Okay, so clearly you don't want to sit down,' he said and coughed, nervously, she thought.

'What _do_ you want, Miss Lauder? Justice? Or something else?'

'Justice … _and_ a little something else,' she replied, playfully. Coming to stand beside his chair, she rested a hand on his shoulder. 'I want _you_ , Counselor. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we first met.'

'Me?' He seemed perplexed. 'You could have anyone you wanted. Why me?'

'Why _not_ you?' She made her way around the back of his chair slowly; circling him like a lion circles its prey. Slipping her hands down over his shoulders, she loosened his tie and unfastened the top button of his shirt, spreading his starched collar. She pressed her lips against his neck and breathed him in.

'W-well when you put it _that_ way,' he stammered. 'But these aren't exactly the actions of a woman who's been … raped.'

'I know the difference between rape and sex,' she whispered in his ear. 'What those cops did to me wasn't sex. It was violence.' She slid a hand inside his shirt. 'Your heart is racing.'

'I feel like I'm dreaming.'

'You're not dreaming.'

'This kind of thing _never_ happens to me.' His chest rose and fell beneath her palm and his heart pounded so hard it seemed as though it wanted to jump right out into her hand. Sasha kissed her way down the slope of his neck to where his collar got in the way.

'Just relax,' she whispered, and swung the back of his chair until he was facing her. 'And let me thank you for helping me.'

'You don't have to do that …' he started to say, as she sank to her knees between his, and unbuckled his belt. 'Miss Lauder, really …'

'Ssh.' Seconds later he was in her mouth and she slid her tongue over the silky head of his penis. He let out a shuddery breath. Sasha liked the sound of that and sought more approval, closing her lips around his erect shaft; sucking him like a lollypop. His thighs stiffened reflexively. A hand cupped the back of her head but didn't try to dictate depth or tempo. He let her take charge entirely, which was just fine by her. When it was obvious he was on the brink, she withdrew, getting back up on her feet. He gazed up at her in something like anguish.

'Oh don't worry,' she told him. 'I'm not about to leave a man with blue balls.' Indeed not. She made him watch while she reached up under her skirt and slipped off her panties, letting them fall to the floor. His eyes grew wider. 'I've got … protection,' he whispered. 'Top drawer. Left hand side.'

'Well, aren't you Mr. Prepared.' She reached around and found the stash of condoms next to a stack of legal pads. 'I thought you said this never happens to you.'

'It doesn't,' he insisted. 'But after the other day I … I guess I hoped …'

'Hoped that I would pick up where we left off?'

He blushed. 'Something like that, yeah.'

She ripped the packet open. Climbed into his lap and rolled the condom on without taking her eyes off of his face. Was about to guide him into her when she felt his hand over hers. 'Let me,' he whispered.

She let go and let him take over. But he didn't enter her. Instead, his fingers stroked her folds lightly as she hovered over him, circling her clit and sliding inside her briefly. Sasha felt her thighs start to quiver and it wasn't because they held her weight. His green eyes glinted with mischief as he thumbed her clit, his fingers delving inside her. A slow heat built between her legs, spreading out in all directions. She leaned into him and gasped.

'Oh God, fuck me,' she pleaded.

'Not yet.'

She backed off and glanced at the prosecutor through narrowed eyes. 'You're trying to torture me, aren't you?'

Barba smirked. 'You seem to like to watch _me_ squirm. I'm just getting payback.' As if to prove a point, he increased the pressure of his strokes, watching with detached interest as she fought to keep from losing all control. She had his shoulder in an iron grip but he didn't seem to notice. His free hand was at her hip, holding her in place, almost as if he expected her to rear like a spooked horse at any moment. But she wasn't going anywhere, not while he made her feel like this. She closed her eyes and melted against his hand, his fingers finding her G-spot while his thumb drove her to distraction. Her thighs would hold her up no longer.

She sank against him, burying her face in his collarbone and drowning yet again in his delicious cologne as her orgasm ripped through her. His fingers left her then, and suddenly he was inside her, hard and eager. Shaking and weak, she let him set the pace, rocking her gently against his pelvis. The friction was almost too much to bear. His warm breath was against her ear, tickling the tiny hairs on her lobe. One of his hands left her hip and travelled up under her blouse to her breast. Sasha thought that if she could feel his lips against her skin there, she'd surely lose the plot. Forcing herself to sit up, she met his gaze squarely. His green eyes were full of heat and desire. Putting her hand over top of his, she made him squeeze her breast. The heat of his palm against her nipple made her glad she'd gone braless. He stopped rocking her and unfastened the buttons on her blouse with feverish intensity. It wasn't about getting to see her naked – of this she was sure. It was more about the urgency for skin-on-skin contact. Even so, he didn't grab at her; instead caressing her with the very tips of his fingers until her skin fairly buzzed. She made him squeeze her breast again, forcing his finger and thumb to pinch her nipple. The sudden electric pain made her clench around him. His cock twitched inside her. He leaned forward and took her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking on it. His teeth nipped her gently. The sweet, sharp sensation caused her to seize up again. It wasn't exactly pain, but it wasn't pleasure, either. His tongue flickered over her nipple playfully and his hand slid back down between their bodies. His fingers found her clit again while his tongue and lips coaxed her nipples to a hard point, one after the other, forcing her mind to make associations Sasha's body was well and truly overdue for. She ground her hips against him, hard, and exploded in orgasm. He came seconds later, wrapping his arms around her; holding her tight against him.

'Oh God,' Sasha breathed, into his ear. 'How do you know how to do that?'

'Do what?'

'All of it.'

He laughed huskily. 'I have had _some_ experience with the opposite sex. Just because it's been a while between drinks doesn't mean I forgot how.'

'Wow. Just … wow.'

He reached up and stroked her hair. 'So, Miss Lauder, shall we get to what you came here for?'

'Mm,' she murmured dreamily. 'I thought we already did that.'

He chuckled. 'I meant prepping for trial.'

'Oh.' She bit her lip hard. 'I forgot to tell you. There won't be a trial. You know those two police officers?'

Barba blinked. 'Yes … what about them?'

Sasha met his pretty green eyes. 'Let's just say, I made sure they never rape another girl again.'

Barba shook his head, not comprehending. 'Wait … what did you do?'

She smiled, confidently. 'You'll find out. In fact, you'll probably be visiting the crime scenes very soon.'

'Crime _scenes_? There's more than one?' He looked sick.

'Well, I _am_ just a girl,' she reminded him, coyly. 'I couldn't very well take on both of them at once, could I?' She picked up the end of his silk tie, which hung like a towel around his neck, and tugged on it gently. 'That's what handcuffs are for. But since we don't have any of those around …'

He gulped. 'Miss Lauder … Sasha … Remember, I'm on your side.'

She ran a fingertip over his eyebrow where a bead of perspiration had appeared. 'But you're a prosecutor. And I'm not a victim anymore. I made sure of that. And well … so did you.' She gathered both his hands together and wound the tie around his wrists. He wasn't making much of an effort to struggle. Perhaps he realized he was still well and truly her prisoner, in the worst way.

'What are you going to do to me?'

'We're going to have some more fun,' she promised. 'And when we're done, you'll be _fully_ convinced of my innocence.' She kissed his mouth, hungrily. He didn't kiss back. In fact, when she met his eyes again, he was all business.

'Think about what you're doing, Sasha. Remember how you felt, having no control over the situation in that jail cell. Aren't you doing the exact same thing to me?'

She scoffed. 'Women can't rape men.'

'They can and they have.'

'Bullshit.'

'No. It's true. Ask Detective Benson. She's worked at SVU for almost two decades. And she's right behind you.'

'What?' Sasha tried to whirl around but forgot she was still in a very compromising position. Next thing she knew, he used her momentum against her and pushed her out of the chair. She landed on the floor, on her side, her skirt around her waist and her blouse hanging loose. She craned her neck to check the door. There was no one there. He'd lied to her!

She tried to pull herself together. Grabbing her panties from the floor at his feet, she dragged them on and started to button her blouse. 'That's it,' she spat. 'I don't like it when people try to trick me.'

'Well, we're even then. Because I don't like being tricked, either.'

'I wasn't trying to trick you. I was honestly attracted to you. You couldn't feel that?' She reached for him but he slapped her away with his bound hands.

'You killed two men,' he reminded her. 'I don't get involved with murderers.'

'They deserved what they got,' she said, getting to her feet.

'You should have let the law handle them.'

'Are you kidding me? They're cops. They would have gotten away with it. The NYPD is a boy's club. They look after their own.'

'Yeah but you forget. I'm not the NYPD.' He stared up at her. His glance flickered over her shoulder. 'But _she_ is.'

Not falling for that again, Sasha refused to turn toward the door.

Until she heard the words, 'Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head.'

THE END.


End file.
